


Rewrite the future

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Series: I saw them with you [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has decided to call today, the day an interview goes to hell because friends are defensive of friends and interviewers can be assholes.<br/>Or the day Andy told the public he was asexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewrite the future

**Author's Note:**

> I owed my lovely friend Shae a story from last semester of college when she'd reviewed some papers for me.  
> However, I'm so in love with this idea I may turn this into a series.

Patrick has decided to call today, the day an interview goes to hell because friends are defensive of friends and interviewers can be assholes. The fans would make a joke and call it another song title for them if they still made those long song titles. The four of them are sitting, side by side in some chairs at a table while some radio host asks them all kinds of questions they’ve answered more than a million times. Why the hiatus, why come back, what next rinse and repeat. Andy is quietly sitting next to him looking around attentively, while he may never respond its easy to see he’s paying attention to the host despite the fact this guy probably only knows what he read on Wikipedia about them. 

And then the question that starts the quick spiral downward comes up, they’ve been asked sexual things here and there. Fantasies, would ya, fetishes, whatever it happens. Interviewers asking things for shock value and to get the fans giggling and talking about it. He asked them about their virginity and what age they were when they lost it. No one really thinks anything of it really. Pete shrugs. Guessing around 15, 16. Joe’s tossing out 16 maybe 17 and Patrick laughs with his own 15 and a pleased response of them lasting three or four years as well. Andy doesn’t say anything for a minute but the mans looking right at him.

“Never.” He responds, voice casual but this is the first time it’s ever come up in public and Patrick knows there’s going to be calls after this about it, he should of known when the question was asked what Andy would say, and prevented it but it’s too late now. The man raises an eyebrow his host actually laughs. 

“What? You’ve never had sex? Your what 34 years old? Or do you not believe in the concept of virginity?” His tone was condescending, mocking and Patrick didn’t have to look to feel Andy tense beside him, or to look to know Pete and Joe did the same. They were defensive of one another and this topic was a sensitive one, this man was treading a thin wire.

“I identify as Asexual actually.” Andy had talked about speaking about it before, and he had once or twice made side comments in interviews that no one picked up upon because he made jokes as well and no was ever really sure it seemed. He just wasn’t sure how to mention it, or how it be received because Pete was still fighting just to get people to see he was bisexual. “I don’t want to have sex would be a better phrasing of it.” Patrick gives him a little, small smile. Hand on his thigh under the table and Andy’s fingers grip his. He was handling it calmly, and professionally and with some more formal coming out through their publicist he’d be okay. 

Only, their interviewer turns out to be that special kind of asshole that exists in today’s society, and he laughs. “So what’s really wrong with you man? Deformed? Broken?” He mocks, and Andy’s fingers twist a little harder knee bouncing against Patrick’s. “Sexual trauma of some sort come on no one just doesn’t want to have sex.” 

“Hey.” Pete breaks in, cutting off everyone. “Shut the fuck up.” He snaps out and Patrick knows it’s only going to be worse from here, maybe. “Don’t talk to him like that, like something has to be wrong with him in order for him not to be sexually attracted to people.” He’s riled up and there's no talking him down so Patrick turns to Andy, who's looking down at the table and anywhere but them. He’s embarrassed that’s one thing for certain, but he looks...sad to and it makes his heart hurt that some assholes can always manage to bring someone in the band down. “Hundreds of people identify as asexual, and its no different than being gay or straight. So back off.” He hisses out, and Patrick know’s this interviews got nothing left in it. 

The co-host calls it there before the Host can fight back, early but none of them seem to care. Pete’s up and out of his chair the minute he’s given the all clear, Joe with him and Patrick. Andy between them as they leave like a pack, without a handshake or real formal goodbye. Pete’s going to have to deal with phone calls, lots of them. Probably some media control as well and Patrick’s going to let him handle all that, focusing on Andy. His body language screams defensive, and it’s not a good look on him because it’s not the playful or fighting type. It’s the wounded animal type. He puts an arm around the other as they head back to their bus knowing he can’t do much right now with all these eyes on him. Marcus follows close behind them protectively now that things are over. 

Once in the safety of the bus, behind the closed metal doors and blinds Patrick can really focus on his...well they’d be defined under boyfriends really. Patrick was straight, he’d never lie about something like that. Sexually at least, he was only into women. Romantically? He didn’t care all too much, and that was all Andy asked from him, and he could give it. “Well.” Patrick said, sitting down on the couch in the middle of the bus Andy following to curl against him which he accepted. Lifting his arm and putting it over the other, scratching his nails over the short hair and into the longer parts of it. Pete was tapping his fingers at their table looking pissed, and like he was thinking things out at the same time. “That guy was an asshole.” He said bluntly

“Something must be wrong with you.” Joe scoffed. “Somethings wrong with people who think sex is the only way to love someone, or be in love with someone.” Andy actually smiled at that and Patrick hummed agreeing completely and wished Joe had said it during the interview to that assholes face. 

“Our publicist will help people see that.” Patrick added keeping his hand soothingly running over Andy’s hair and neck. “I know it’s not quite the way you wanted to come out but it’s out now, and we can start to just have it be another one of those things we get asked every so often and shrug.” Like Pete’s bisexuality, his weight that wasn’t there anymore, Joe’s drinking whatever. Things that were well established came up when interviewers weren’t creative with questions or whatever. A silence settled on them, and Andy turned to hide his face giving the hint that maybe he wanted to be left alone now. 

“We need to get over to our bus so we can leave but I’ll text you when the call comes.” Pete offered getting it right away, leaning down he ruffled Andy’s hair carefully, Joe followed only giving a small nudge at the drummer as the two leaving back to their bus. Alone now Patrick looked down at Andy. 

“What do you want to do?” He asked softly, because sometimes it was just easier to ask than offer something that Andy may not be in the mood to do, and he wasn’t fragile but right now he was sensitive. Embarrassed and uncomfortable and Patrick wasn’t going to baby him or something and make it worse. 

“Change.” He mumbled. “Out of these clothes, and lay down…..we can watch a movie?” Patrick nods, and he hears the drivers door open and shut knowing they're about to start moving, they’d already closed the sliders inward so at least they didn’t have to sit around for that. 

“I’ll get the movie set up in the back room while you change okay?” He climbs up slowly, moving to press a soft and careful kiss on the other’s lips before doing what he’d said and going to the back room to put a movie on. They’ve got quite a few DVD’s set up, stacked in the corner and he picks Star Wars. Because Andy likes Star Wars, loves it, and he’s seen it so many times Patrick could leave it on mute and he’d be saying the lines. It can be mindless for him so he can actually relax. Pete’s already texting him about the four missed calls and the hundreds of tweets he’s been getting and Patrick shuts his phone off for the night, telling him such. Because he’s not in the mood to deal with it right now. Andy comes in wearing only his usual shorts, flopping in the bed and only shifting Patrick a little at the movement. He hit’s play but keeps the sound low once Andy seems to settle face down into the bed. Patrick starts humming and running his fingers over the tattoos spread across the laid out for him.

“You want to talk about it?” Patrick offers, though it’s always a given sometimes a prompt is needed for people, specially Andy, to feel comfortable. He shook his head into the mattress, but he also didn’t tell Patrick to stop touching him, or tried to get away so Patrick took that as encouragement. Kissing the back of his neck lightly pressing his fingers into the knots at his shoulders and massaging lightly. He kept up with the motions, soothing he’d hoped, his humming, the rumble of the bus and star wars muffled in the background. Andy seemed to relax more and more, Patrick leaning down to press a kiss on his spine before shifting and laying down on the bed now. Andy moved after him, dragging himself up and flopping on Patrick now, burying his face into his the singers neck. Breathing out slowly and going slightly boneless.

“I love you.” He mumbled just when Patrick thought he’d fallen asleep. 

“I love you to.” Patrick whispered back.


End file.
